Heart And Soul - Crimson Nights
by Howling Night Fury
Summary: A world plunged into darkness, a King who rules with an Iron Fist, A man and his dragon who refuse to follow destiny and a war that is unavoidable This is an Au that does not follow the How to train your Dragon plot, completely new story and a new adventure.On hold
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness has claimed the world and the past of light has been extinguished.**

In the beginning, the light ensured the world was safe and protected, wars were talk of legend, death was saved for the natural end, and kingdoms were ruled with gentle hands.

Fear was saved for natural enemies, hatred was kept inside, life was treasured and sacred.

For many years the world had come to know no other life, and whilst it was beautiful and precious, it was also defenceless.

Watching was Galos, the Guardian of the World and ruler of Hevargarde, the next life for when death claims a soul.

He watches and protects the World with his wife Yervina the Queen of the Valkyries who carry the souls of the dead to Hevargarde.

Together the watched and protected the world, and together they sired seven children all of whom were to be given responsibility when they come of age, but as they grew older the children became impatient and power hungry, and we're determined to overthrow their father and mother and claim the world for themselves.

They rebelled and declared war upon their father, but we're swiftly defeated and in their defeat had their names forged into time and became known as the Children of Sin.

The Children's names were forged by their nature and influence:

Tyranas of Envy - The First twin and the one who started the rebellion

Barbas of Gluttony - The youngest child

Periton of Greed - The third oldest and most ambitious

Frela of Lust - The second youngest and the only female child

Thanors of Pride - The middle child and most boastful

Gregor of Sloth - The runt of the brood and left the rebellion

Drakos of Wrath - The second twin and most dangerous, was not interested in overthrowing his father but only rebelled to fight

Galos removed the power from all the children and sentenced them to new responsibilities that would ensure their punishment lasted forever

Gregor was the least punished as he left the rebellion but was still sentenced by becoming responsible for time of the world known as Day

Barbas was sentenced to become responsible for the time of Night

Thanors became responsible for the Water that covered the world while Periton became responsible for the Sky

Frela was sentenced to become responsible for the Moon while Galos remained in control of the Sun

Drakos caused concern as he was unstable and violent, Galos sense sentenced him to become the ruler of Oblivion, the realm where souls await their fate once the body had died

Tyranas was not given a responsibility, but was instead imprisoned, locked in chains and was to never be allowed release

The children were also forced to give up their powers to seven chosen mortals in the world and it was Galos' hope that these mortals would rule in peace and harmony.

These mortals were chosen by the children but were given a choice, the mortals would be given a Heart Twin that would have half the powers, it would then be the decision of the mortals to live with their Heart Twin and share their powers or kill them and gain the powers fully but in doing so would destroy their soul and crack their heart.

The Children of Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Greed and Sloth regretted their past transgressions and so halved the powers of their mortals into creatures that would not cause harm to the world

Pride - a Stingray

Lust - a Dove

Gluttony - a Dog

Greed - a Snake

Sloth - a Sloth

But Tyranas wanted to ensure his work would still be carried out gave his mortal as creature of pure power a Phoenix.

Wrath was secretive and beyond the gaze of his father and siblings bestowed his powers to Mortal and Creature and never revealed their identities.

Years passed and five of the seven chosen mortals had discovered their powers and were named the Overlords, and to Galos' happiness ruled as he had hoped, The Overlords of Gluttony, Lust, Pride, Sloth and Greed discovered their powers and learnt of their responsibilities, and all was right with the world until the Sixth Overlord had risen.

The Overlord of Envy had discovered his power and like Tyranas was corrupted by the power, he killed his Heart Twin, gained all of the power and sought to rule the world as his own.

He corrupted the minds of all the other Overlords apart from Lust who went into hiding, He ordered them to kill their Heart Siblings and with the power they had turned the world into one Kingdom

He ruled the world with an iron fist and all trembled at his name Viggo Grimborn

Viggo commanded loyalty and respect, he killed the Dragon King Malkrif and became the king himself placing a Dragon traitor named Senteor to command the dragons, he ousted the Vampire Lord Vicktor from his throne and placed his own Vampire General Dagur as the Vampire King

He gained followers in Chiefs, Clans and Other powerful creatures to create the most powerful army he could and rule the world without disorder

What Viggo did not expect was rebellion, an army grew to rise against him, and many Chiefs came together to fight for their freedom, but were outmatched by the pure power and outnumbered by Viggo's army, they were wiped out until one Clan was left

Viggo knew he would always have his army but as long as the one Clan and it's Chief remained hope will always live, he wanted to destroy hope himself

Viggo and his army stormed the Clans village but the Chief had expected an attack and was able to ensure as many of his villagers as possible were able to escape to mountains while he and Army stayed and fought.

The Chief as his last act, guided his pregnant wife with the aid of his second in command and friend to a secret cave near the mountains before charging into battle, and eventual death at the blade of Viggo himself.

Viggo ordered his army to the mountains and as they charged, they were stopped by an unknown force. Viggo attempted to break through but was stopped, frustrated he ordered his army to return claiming he will one charge the mountains again.

The Chief's wife laid on a bed prepared in the cave gasp for air , as the Chief's friend prepared to deliver her baby when suddenly a growl was heard from the other side of the cave.

Then the two saw what they thought was the end, it was a Dragon, but just a Dragon, as Dragon protecting its egg

The mother Dragon looked at the two but mainly the wife and then noticed that she was pregnant, she looked at her own egg and then the wife before picking her egg up and carrying it to the wife and placing it next to the pregnant women before lying down near the bed.

It was then that the women saw the wound on the Dragon's neck and throat, it was dying and gave the women her egg to protect and raise her baby as she wouldn't be able to.

Slowly the Dragon closed her eyes, taking one last look at her egg before her breathing stopped and so did he movement.

Sadness filled the women as the Dragon would never get to see her baby, but suddenly the sadness turned into agony as the women began contracting and Chiefs friend prepared himself.

Many hours into the labour and there was still no baby, the women began to give up hope until she saw the egg began to shake, it suddenly set off another contraction, the more the egg shook the worse the contractions became, to the point the head was crowning and the egg top was cracking.

Moments later a baby boy fully born and the egg had cracked open to reveal a baby dragon.

The friend cleaned the baby, wrapped him up and gave him to his mother. She kissed the baby's head, and although the birth was over the pain continued and mother realised that she had reached her end.

She called to the friend and gave him the baby, and the baby Dragon cuddled up to the friend, whilst sniffing the baby.

She named her baby and gasped he final words

"Look after both of them, they will change everything"


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and smoke covered the village, homes were burning to the ground, villagers were screaming, the sound of clashing steel echoed around as swords met swords, the number of casualties was unknown but the damage had been done.

Viggo ordered an attack on the Village of Solshire and after a week of travelling his army arrived and stormed the village without warning. No one was safe, the village guards held the attackers off for as long as possible but were outmatched.

One by one the guards fell, and the army advanced further into the village. They reached the large building in the middle of the village and began firing arrows that had been lit, until building itself was engulfed in flames and cries of agony came from the building as people who ran out were on fire themselves, and they got slaughtered by the soldiers waiting outside.

No guard was left, it was a massacre, and the Captain of the army ordered the soldiers to head to the east of the village for survivors.

As the soldiers marched on they reached the gate of the village but suddenly the frontline was blown away by a barrage of fireballs.

The Captain stood atop a mound of fallen wood, surveying the situation, he then ordered the army to another gate but the same thing happened, a barrage of fireballs took out the frontline.

The soldiers turned to their captain for instructions, but he was struggling to understand what was happening and then from the sky a spear shot down with ferocity and speed that was impossible to comprehend and it struck the Captain through the chest and impaled him on the ground as the soldiers gasped in shock.

They began to panic themselves as they looked up only to see their fate, a stream of fire heading straight towards them, there was no where to run.

##########

Women, children and men who couldn't fight had been walking for an hour and were guided to a series of tunnels that lead to multiple escape routes, but that was not where a man with only one hand and leg was heading towards.

He hobbled towards a cave on the outskirts on his peg-leg, and he saw a blinding light flash from the cave, he saw two guards blocking the way.

"Let me in damn it!" He ordered impatiently

One guard turned to him "We cannot let you in yet, whatever they are doing in there will harm us if we are within its radius, so you are to stay out here until it has been completed"

He growled "What are they doing in there?" He demanded to know

The guard looked at him with a cautious glare "All I know is that it's some kind of spell or ritual to keep her safe and that you shouldn't get involved" The guard warned

The man thought to himself for a few seconds before realisation set it in, "No! They know how dangerous that ritual is, I have to stop them!"

The guards drew there swords and prepared themselves "You are not going inside this cave, until they say, do you understand? We will stop you by any means necessary!" The guard threatened loudly

"Let him in! We've finished!" A voice echoed from the cave

The guard withdrew there swords and parted to let him through, "Go on"

The man did not hesitate as he hobbled into the cave, he struggled to navigate is way through the caves tunnel because of his peg-leg and the uneven and rocky surface.

He finally made it to a large clearing in the cave to see a bed in the middle, a short, old women sat in a chair next to the bed with a staff against the chair, there was a young girl who looked to be in her mid teens lead on the bed, eyes closed, blonde hair braided and hands placed over her heart.

But his eyes fell onto the young boy who looked roughly the same age as the girl, his green eyes just staring at her face, his auburn hair came down to his neck and was unkempt, his arms were crossed over his chest.

The man made his way over to the bed, but stopped when he saw a pair of large green eyes with the pupils in slits watching him as a growling noise came from the same direction.

"Easy bud, it's only Gobber, he won't do anything stupid" The boy spoke up, before turning to look at Gobber "Am I right?"

Gobber turned his attention back to the boy and raised an eyebrow at him "Well that depends if you've already done something stupid lad"

Gobber continued his walk to the boy until he was right beside him, He could see the freckles across his cheek and nose, and the protective gaze the boy gave to the girl as he turned his attention back to her.

"We had to do it Gobber, she needs to be kept safe and the less she remembers the safer she will be"

Gobber sighed heavily, "But how much of her memories did you erase?"

The boy smiled briefly "None of them"

Gobber furrowed his brows in confusion, "What do you mean none of them? You carried out the ritual didn't you?"

The boy nodded "Yes we did, but we only frozen some of her memories in a way. She still has them, but until they are unfrozen by a similar ritual she will not be able to use of remember them" He explained with a hint of sorrow in his voice

"What memories did you freeze?" Gobber asked seemingly more calm but still hesitant

The boy sighed "She won't remember me, you, Gothi, the village, her home, her heritage, her lineage, that her parents are alive and more importantly what she is"

Gobber was shocked "You've frozen all that, you even frozen her own memory of what she is? How is that possible?"

"It was necessary so she can live a normal life without herself or anyone else being suspicious, and in order to do that we had to ensure her instincts were subdued"

Gobber was still confused "How can you subdue her instincts? She still going to need to feed to keep herself alive and without her instinct to do that she will die!" Gobber grew angry at the boy for his seemingly senseless plan

The boy's head snapped to look at Gobber "I will not let her die Gobber, you know that! With her instincts subdued she will look human, but as you said she will need to feed, so she is going to live with her Godparents on Tolya, where they will ensure she gets her feed daily, remember they have been living normally for decades and no one is any of the wiser"

Gobber sighed in defeat "Fine, how long she will remain asleep for?"

"3 days and it's a 2 day boat trip to Tolya"

"Right, let's get her moving then, before Viggo or anyone from his army finds us"

The boy nodded and leant down to pick up the girl in his arms to carry her. They walked in silence towards the other end of the cave and down a set of steps that led to the outside and onto a small dock where a passenger boat was waiting with its sails prepared.

Waiting at the end of the dock was a man and a woman dressed in fine clothes, they walked towards the couple and stopped in front of them.

"Myra, Fredix I'm trusting you"

Fredix nodded and held is arms out to allow the girl to be passed over.

"We will look after as if she is one of our own" Myra said smiling

"Good, and remember the backstory you are to tell her if she asks about her past" The boy explained as looked at the couple who simply nodded.

"And what about you? What will you do until the time is right?" Fredix asked the boy

"I'm coming to, but I will watch over her from afar, if there is any danger or threat, you will know and I will deal with it"

The couple looked confused "But there are no more rooms available on the ship, where will you stay?" Myra asked

The boy pointed up "In the air, I'm flying overhead to keep an eye out" He then gestured for someone to come over, but what came over wasn't a someone but a something, a dragon

The couple flinched and wanted to run away, but the boy shook his head, "This is my friend or he's more like my brother and he will get me there and stay with me"

He climbed onto the Dragon's back as Myra and Fredix got onto the ship, carrying the girl down to the lower deck.

The boy turned to Gobber and held out his hand "Be safe Gobber, I'll see you in a few years when the time is right"

Gobber reached out and shook his hand "Look after her lad and look after yourself"

The boy nodded and patted the Dragon's head, and it shot into the air and the boat began to out of the Dock.

Gobber waved both of them goodbye and stayed on the dock for a few minutes, he sighed and turned around.

"AMBUSH!"

Gobber turned around quickly to see three of Viggo's war boats approaching the ship; he could see the crews of the ships preparing to fire their catapults and arrows.

Gobber began to tremble in panic as he was about to see the ship destroyed, but then a high pitched screech was heard and a large black figure dove past the moonlight with unbelievable speed towards on of the warboats and then he saw a smaller black figure dive onto another of the warboats.

"What are you doing lad, you're gonna get yourself killed"

The boat that the larger figure dove at went up in flames and soon the one next to it followed, Gobber's eyes then went straight to the war boat the smaller figure landed on as the larger figure hovered above the ship.

Suddenly a fire ball shot from the side of the war boat, then another one and another, constant fire balls shot out of the side until the side was barely noticeable.

The boat began to burst into flames as Gobber watched on in shock. The larger figure dove down and it was noticeable it was the dragon and a figure jumped off the boat onto the Dragon's back as the burning war boat began to sink and then it disappeared just like the other two.

The ship then carried on moving, with the dragon flying above until it was out of sight.

Gobber was frozen stiff, mouth gaping, eyes wide and heavily breathing.

"How long have you known?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_10 years later_**

The sun was shining bright over the city, the temperature was perfect, it was hot but had a wonderful cool breeze from the wind, it was enough to put almost anyone in a good mood.

In the centre of the city of Toyla the marketplace was as alive as ever, the stalls were busy, the seating areas full, the streets constantly filled with people and it was just an ordinary day if the lives of all the citizens.

Skipping through the marketplace was a smiling happy young lady with blonde hair that was braided bouncing freely and a brown basket on her arm that contained a few vegetables and a loaf of bread, it could be said she was the happiest person in the city. She stopped at an empty stall that had fruit on display and she gave the stall keeper a glowing smile.

"Good Morning April, doing your regular shopping?" The old stall keeper said and she gave the girl a warm smile.

"Good Morning, Mrs Barrow, yes just finishing up and I thought I would end at your stall to end on a high note" April genuinely said, brightening her face even more as her sapphire blue eyes shined.

"Oh you, young ones and your flattery, seeing you always gives my days purpose even if I don't have a profitable day, anyway my dear, what can I get for you?" Mrs Barrow smiled

April looked over the fruit, giving a thinking hum before making her decision.

"Could I get a couple of oranges and a bunch of apples please" She smiled warmly

"Anything for you deary" Mrs Barrow started packing the fruit into a small basket and set it on the stall but caught her hand on a small nail that was protruding from her stall, causing a small cut

"Oh dear, are you ok?" April reached across to check her hand and touched the cut accidently which caused her to recall back hissing

"Oh I'm fine dear, I'll go wrap it in a moment"

April nodded and looked at her finger which had traces of blood on it, she went to wipe it on her clothes but she just looked at it a bit longer, until she was interrupted

"You ok dear?"

April looked up to see Mrs Barrow looking at her with an raised eyebrow smiling.

"Oh yes I'm fine, I'm just a little freaked out by blood, always have been, sorry how much do I owe you?"

"4 Pieces please"

April pulled the the gold coins out of her little satchel and handed then over and picked up the basket putting it into her larger one.

"Oh before you go, my son Helfore made some wine your folks may enjoy, please pass it on to them with my regards"

She took the bottle of wine but she didn't have any room in the basket so decided to carry it in her other hand

"Oh of course, thank you very much Mrs Barrow, I will see you tomorrow" April began to skip away whilst Mrs Barrow waved her off, and stepped away to pick up some wrappings for her cut.

Looking down on the city from atop one of the buildings a figure with their arms crossed, kept their focus on April and suddenly walked away.

##########

April began skipping home, basket still still on her arm and the bottle of wine in her hand, she was looking at the wine label reading what it said

'Helfore's Wine!'

'Wine so fine it should be a crime!'

She chuckled at the label, unfortunately it distracted her enough that she didn't see the person she was skipping towards, who themselves had no idea about the sudden impact.

April found herself hitting the person and falling backwards, the basket fell from her arm and the wine flew into the the air.

She prepared to hit the hard ground, but her momentum halted as felt someone grab her waist stopping her falling.

She looked up at saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking at her and a smile on his face.

She then saw the basket in his free hand which he moved to his arm as he looked up and saw the wine falling, He threw his hand out and caught it perfectly.

He helped her stand and continued smiling at her whilst she smiled back.

"I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going" She apologised

"It's quite alright M'Lady, no harm done and nothing broken." He chuckled

He handed her back her basket, but looked at the wine with an interested gaze.

"Interesting wine 'Helfore's Wine' hope it tastes nice" He commented passing it back to her.

"Yeah it's a present for my folks, hope they like it" She commented

She continued to look at him before realisation set in "I'm so sorry I never caught your name?"

He laughed softly "The name is Hunter M'Lady and your's might be?" He jokingly bowed

"April, good sir" She replied with a curtsey which made then both laugh

"Where did you get reflexes like that" April commented gesturing to him

"Oh just training and practice really, nothing too special, anyway I'm really sorry M'Lady I have to get going, I have to meet my friend before Sun down" He said disappointingly

She looked at the sky and gasped

"Oh Gods above I should be home now, I need to get going as well, sorry again Hunter and thank you, hope to see you around"

And with that she took off running leaving Hunter looking back over his shoulder to her with a smile that turned into a scowl, he then ran to the left down a back alley and disappeared into the shadows.

##########

April opened the front door of her house which was located on the outskirts of the city, where her folks owned a farm and livestock, it was a simple lifestyle but one she wouldn't trade for anything.

As she walked into the house and closed the door, she heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen. She walked through the living room and looked into the kitchen which was at the back of the house only to see her folks standing in front of her.

"Ah April, we were getting worried" The male said worryingly

April smiled and placed the basket and the bottle of wine on the counter "Sorry I'm late, I had a bit of an incident" to which they raised their eyebrows in shock, this made April back up quickly.

"No nothing bad or anything, I was skipping home and I skipped right into someone, a boy"

The male raised his eyebrow at April "A boy you say, did he anything? Do anything to you?"

The female slapped his arm with a backhand "Fred, don't be so overprotective, our April can handle herself. What happened?"

"Your right Mye, but yes please April tell us what happened"

April smiled at her folks, they were meant to be together, sho hoped in the future she would meet someone and have the same romance as them.

"Well it was my fault really, I was skipping back after shopping and I wasn't looking where I was going and I skipped into him. I fell backwards but he caught me, but that's not all he caught all the shopping as well with amazing reflexes" April explained almost with admiration

Mye smiled "Should we get a wedding arranged for you two?"

April flushed red, "No, it's not like that! He was just really nice and funny, I wouldn't mind seeing him again, but I've never seen him before so he may have just been passing through"

April grabbed the bottle of wine and passed it to Fred "Mrs Barrow also gave me this, said you may like it"

"Ah I'll be sure to thank her the next time I see her, anyway go get washed up it's almost time for supper"

April smiled and turned around heading out of the kitchen but was stopped briefly by Mye's voice

"Sorry dear, we forgot to ask, what was the name of this boy?" She asked curiously

April looked over her shoulder smiling "Hunter" the name rolled off her tongue, she then skipped out of the kitchen.

Mye and Fred turned to each other in panic and shock, before My began shaking "No, Gods above please no"

Fred reached out and held her, "We knew this day would come, we haven't got long, so let's make the most of the time we have"

"Soon she will learn who she really is, but will we see her become who she is destined to be" Mye began to cry

"I don't know, but we have done our best to get her this far, but he will protect her, remember the promise they made each other? He never will forget"

##########

He walked through the entrance of the cave he still had the scowl on his face and his heavy footsteps echoed throughout the cave.

"Well what happened?" A voice sounded from above him

Hunter looked up to see a black dragon hanging upside down with his tail hooked around the metal supports in the cave.

"They're coming bud, we need to get ready, in two days we will be heading back and then the true challenge begins." He replied as the dragon landed in front of him.

"Do you think the plan will work?" The dragon asked

"I don't know Toothless, for now I'm just hoping she will be the same Astrid as I remember just older obviously"

Toothless purred in agreement, nudged Hunter's hand with his head, and Hunter responded by scratching

"You also have to hope, she responds well to what she is, I mean you didn't exactly react amazingly when you found what you are"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Hunter shrugs his shoulders

"Oh really the well explain the whole destroying an entire fleet of Viggo's army ten years ago" Toothless laughed

"I was cranky that day" Hunter walked to his bed and laid down

"Oh yeah, finding out you're the O..."

"Go to sleep you useless reptile"


	4. Chapter 4

Viggo sat on his throne, looking down at his captains and generals discuss war tactics, each one discarding the others proposals, he often waited to see if they could come to a decision themselves but almost all the time he would interrupt and make the decision himself.

"I tell you we need to strike now!" One captain argued

"If we attack now we ruin any element of surprise, we should wait until they reach the mainland" another argued against him

Then it was impossible to make out what any of them were saying as they all raised their voices and argued at the same time. Finger pointing, fists bashing down on the table, even shirt grabbing ensued and Viggo just rubbed his temple, usually this would entertain him but not when the situation was a serious as it was now.

"ENOUGH!" Viggo yelled furiously

Everyone quoted down and looked at Viggo frightened and with respect.

"It is clear that none of you know how to handle our current predicament so it looks like it comes down to me again."

He got up from his throne and walked to the table calmly "If it wasn't for your skills in battle and leadership of your own fleets, you would have all been annihilated long ago"

Viggo leaned over the war table looking over the map which was pinned with multiple small blue and red flags.

"So are you sure our target is in Toyla?" Viggo asked in a calm manner

"Yes sir, our spies have picked up evidence to say so" one Captain spoke up confidently

Viggo raised an eyebrow at the Captain and nodded "Good, so what was the evidence?"

"Our spies reported that Fredix and Myra Colthart have been spotted living in the city, with a girl of the right age, hair of gold and eyes of sapphires"

Viggo looked confused and furrowed his brows "And the rest of the evidence?"

The Captain looked shocked "Uh, that's all there is my lord"

Viggo shook his head in disappointed "So your evidence is that Fredix and Myra have a child?" He approached the Captain until he was face to face with him

The Captain tried to not look into Viggo's eyes fearing what he would see, but he dared not look away "I..uh...she ii...is the rrr...right age my lord, with the right hh...hair and eye colour"

Viggo placed a hand on the Captain's shoulder and smiled "So you don't think that they may have had a child of their own, I know they are her Godparents but ten years on we still don't know what happened to her, so I will not burn an entire city to the ground based on a hunch" Viggo remained calm as patted the Captain on his shoulder and then he walked away

"My apologies my lord, please forgive me"

Viggo sat on his throne and looked at the Captain still surprisingly calm, "No apology needed, I can see that you thought that what you had was sufficient evidence however we require more substantial proof"

Suddenly a black cloud came shooting through one of the windows of the room and landed in front of the table facing Viggo. As the smoke disappeared a figure stood smiling, he was wearing gold armour with black markings, he had a horned helmet under his arm and a tattoo of blue claw marks over his left eye.

"Dagur, my old friend, you certainly like to keep my repairmen busy" Viggo chuckled as he gestured to the broken window.

Dagur nodded his briefly head down in respect be laughing "Well I do like to make an entrance, but my apologies my lordship I'll try to remember the door next time"

Dagur placed his helmet on the table and walked around towards Viggo, "I bring good news, my spies have located Astrid Hofferson"

Viggo looked at Dagur wide eyed "I hope you have provided more sufficient evidence than I have received previously" Viggo eyed up the Captain before turning back to Dagur.

"Well my spies have informed of a girl of the right age, with blonde hair and blue eyes living with Fredix and Myra Colthart in Toyla..." Dagur was explaining

"That is the exact same evidence I was given" The Captain explained

"Silence you walking food supply, interrupt me again and I won't turn you, I will feed then I will kill you" Dagur threatened menacingly and the Captain backed away

"Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted, This girl had an incident yesterday where she had blood literally on her hands and kept staring at it, almost infatuated with it, now as we know the girl we are looking for is around 24 years old, blonde hair and blue eyes, but what you didn't know is the girl is also an Alpha Vampire" Dagur explained

"You mean like you?" One general asked

"Exactly like me, so let explain Alpha Vampires can hide their natural appearances you know the fangs, red eyes and play skin to fit in around humans, but we are also unaffected by sunlight, so we don't have to worry about that"

"So we have a girl who matches the description, who has a fascination with blood and can walk in sunlight?" Viggo asked as if to question if there was more

"Also lives with Fredix and Myra Colthart, but not only that they saw a boy talking to her, with fast reflexes, green eyes, auburn hair and about the same age." Dagur explained

Viggo leant forward with a surprised look on his face "You mean that, she was possibly talking to him?" Viggo said almost in a panic voice

"We didn't catch his name, but after he talked to her, he disappeared down a dark alley and vanished. But the signs point to him possibly being the one, he matched the description and also had the very conflicted demeanor about him"

Viggo stood up with violent movement "Move the plan forward! Dagur you are to capture and as planned marry Astrid Hofferson to gain control of all the Vampire Covens, and once you have her send Toyla and everyone in it to Oblivion, especially Fredix and Myra Colthart, but ensure that this boy is annihilated, I will not risk him being the one of prophecy!" He ordered with so much rage that even Dagur stepped back in fear

"Aye your Lordship" The Generals and Captains began to leave the room

"Not you" He pointed at the Captain who had previously been called out by Viggo "You stay"

He turned to Dagur "Keep your spies on her and if he becomes more of a interference I want to know"

Dagur nodded "Yes my Lord"

Viggo smiled "After such a long journey my friend, you must be hungry"

Dagur grinned darkly "Starving" He licked his lips turning to the Captain

Viggo pointed at the Captain "Please help yourself"

The Captain force in shock before seeing Dagur lunging at him and then holding him down on the floor

"No, please your Lordship, please it will never happen again, ple...arghhhhh"

Viggo chuckled as he lifted his wine glass "Such a messy eater"


	5. Chapter 5

Again it was another hot day in Toyla, and again the marketplace was busy, the fountain in the middle of the city was being used for refreshing breaks, some young children swam in the fountains pool, whilst other people cupped water of the drinking area in their hands to throw onto their faces to cool down.

As always the young blonde April skipped through the market, empty basket on her arm and a smile on her face. The sun didn't affect her as bad as it did everyone else something she was happy about.

So she skipped towards a stall that sold jewellery, she always stopped by this stall because of a particular necklace she saw a few weeks before, she was saving up coins to purchase it.

The necklace was gold banded, and had a sapphire on its locket, she fell in love with the necklace as soon as she first saw it and was disappointed when she found out how much it was, but she saved and saved her coins and she was close to having enough.

"Ahhh April, here to see your necklace again" The stall keeper asked chuckling

"Oh good morning Mr Gensil, yes just making sure it's still there, waiting for me" April replied smiling

Mr Gensil face fell slightly and looked apologetic "I'm sorry April, but I had an offer early this morning for the necklace and it was twice as much as I asked, because they've asked for an engraving as well"

April's face dropped fully and her eyes almost looked like they were watering up "Oh.. I...s...suppose that's business...w...when are they coming to pick it up?"

"Later today, once the engraving has been completed, I'm sorry April I tried to hold them off a little longer but... "

"It's ok, thank you for keeping back for so long, I understand you need to make money, and you couldn't wait until I had the money"

April began to walk away, "April!" Mr Gensil called out and April turned "Please keep your head up, sometimes the things we want turn out to be the things we hate"

April offered a reassuring smile and continued on her way but no longer had a skip in her step.

########

Even though the sun was shining and the sky was cloudless, April felt a dark cloud was following her overhead, the necklace situation seemed to have set in motion a series of other negative situations.

The butcher had no venison

The florist didn't have the flowers she loved

and Mrs Barrow hadn't opened up her stall today so she was unable to pick up any fruit

This just wasn't a good day

April walked slowly through the marketplace ignoring all the smiling faces, she passed the jewelry stall and she refused to look at it

"April!"

She heard a familiar voice call for her, she looked up to see Mr Gensil gesturing her to come over.

She really didn't want to but she didn't want to be rude, she forced a smile on her face and walked over to the stall.

"How can I help you sir"

"Umm the guy who purchased the necklace and engraving asked for it to be wrapped as a present. He also gave me the name of the recipient"

He handed over a neatly wrapped box which had a name written on top, the name shocked her.

'April Marson'

"I don't understand, why does this say my name?"

Mr Gensil raised an eyebrow "Because it's for you my dear"

April nearly dropped the box in shock, her hands were shaking and her breathing became more rapid.

"What do you mean it's for me?"

Mr Gensil chuckled, "The fellow who purchased this, did so for you"

April still couldn't believe it "And who purchased this?"

"I did" A voice spoke up from behind her, April turned around to see a tall, well groomed and well dressed man, who looked to be in his late 20's standing behind her smiling.

"Helfore? You bought me this? Why?"

Helfore chuckled "I thought it would be a good way to break the ice"

"What do you mean 'break the ice'?"

"April Marson, would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner this evening?" Helfore asked confidently

April looked back for Mr Gensil, but he had gone, She assumed he had just taken a break.

She looked back at Helfore who was still smiling, and she returned his smile "I would be honoured"

"Excellent" Helfore clapped his hands once and looked up to the sky to check the position of the Sun for the time

"I shall collect you from your home in 3 hours"

April nodded still smiling

"I shall see you then my dear" Helfore held her hand and kissed the back of it before making his leave.

April still confused about what had happened, decided to return home, she again looked back only for Mr Gensil to not be there.

April started skipping away without a care in the world, but she did not the notice the small stream of blood coming from the back of the stall.

Mr Gensil laid motionless as the black clothed and hooded assassin pulled his blade from Mr Gensil's neck.

"One down and now two to..."

Before the Assassin could finish, he felt agonising pain from his back to his chest, he looked down to see a blade piercing out his chest, covered in blood.

He felt a could whisper by his ear "Two down"

##########

"So whose the lucky guy?" Mye asked whistling braiding April's hair

April smiled "Helfore"

Mye stopper briefly before continuing "Ah Mrs Barrow's son, he's a nice lad, haven't tried his wine yet though"

"Yeah he was very nice earlier when he asked, although I'm slightly nervous"

"Why is that dear?" Mye finished the braid

"Because I don't know what to expect" April turned on her stool and looked at Mye

"Oh my dear, you are so beautiful" Mye cupped April's face "You have nothing to be worried about, you are a strong, beautiful, young woman so go knock him dead" Mye smiled and pulled April into a hug

##########

3 hours had passed and whilst April was finishing up with Mye, Fred was sat in his favourite chair watching the fire, whilst being caught in a deep thought.

There was a knock at the door, Fred turned his head, this must be April's date for the evening, Fred got off his chair and puffed his chest out to look as intimidating as possible.

He walked to the door and opened it with an arched eyebrow "Yes?"

There stood Helfore, groomed up nicely with bouquet of flowers, "Good evening sir, I'm here to pick up April for our date"

Fred crossed his arms "Are you now? What's with the flowers?"

"Oh for April, I hope she likes them" Helfore was nervous

"She is very particular about her flo..."

"Fred you're not giving the protective parent act are you? Because if you are I'll start the angry wife act!" Mye called down as she walked down the stairs and then towards Fred

"Only ensuring he has our girl's best interest at heart" Fred responded slightly nervously

"Of course sir, she will have the time of her life and she will be home at a respectable hour" Helfore announced and then he saw her, dressed in a fine blue dress, hair braided over her shoulder and an glowing smile on her face

"Hello Helfore" She smiled

"April words cannot describe your beauty, I got these flowers for you, but they cannot compare you"

April took the flowers and gave them a smell, and nodded at Helfore "Ain't you the sweetest, Could you put these in water please?" She passed them to Mye who nodded taking the flowers

"Shall we go" April gestured to the outside

"Of course, Sir, Madam" Helfore nodded at Mye and Fred as he held his arm at a bend to let April hook hers around which she did.

With that they made their leave

##########

1 hour after April left for her date Mye and Fred sat watching the fire, a table between their chairs which held the wine given to April by Mrs Barrow the day previously.

It had been left to breathe for a while, two wine glasses were placed each side of the bottle

"Shall we try this then?" Fred gestured to the bottle

Mye nodded "Yes please pour away"

Fred reached and grabbed the neck of the bottle and began to lift it up.

Then the bottle flet lighter, a sound of shattered glass echoed from the bottle and a blur went through the bottle and stuck into the fireplace where it became noticeable it was a dagger.

They both turned their heads to see who the assailant was only to find Hunter standing at the back of the room, eyes of fury and intimidating scowl.

"What are you doing?!" Fred yelled getting out his chair

"What am I doing, What the hell are you doing?!" Hunter yelled back

He began to walk forward and stood right next to the table "You just drink wine that was given to you free now?!"

"It was a present" Mye defended

"Oh yes, a present that you are willing to consume without wondering what ingredients are in it"

"It's just wine" Fred explained slightly nervous around the irate individual

"Oh really" Hunter placed a finger in the pool of spilled wine and tasted it

"Wine that contains NightBerry extract?" Hunter raised an eyebrow to a shocked Mye and Fred

"Remind me, doesn't Nightberrries have an paralytic effect on Vampires?" Hunter asked rhetorically

"I know Mrs Barrow gave this to April, it was made by Helfore, now tell me, because no one in their right mind would put Nightberries in wine, why would he, unless he knew the effect it would have on you two" Hunter explained as the realisation set into Mye and Fred

"And there are only one specific creature that would know the effects and that would be..."

"Vampires" Mye finished

"Thank you, and you know as well as I do that if there are other Vampires here, then you two and April are in serious danger"

"Speaking of which, where is April?"

Mye sighed "On a date"

Hunter lowered his brows "With who?"

Then it sunk into Fred and Mye, she began breathing rapidly unable to talk "Helfore" Fred spoke up

Hunter's eyes went wide and he growled "You are Fucking KIDDING ME! YOU HAD ONE JOB AND WAS TO PROTECT ASTRID AND NOW YOU'VE LET HER GO ON A DATE WITH AN AGENT OF DAGUR!" Hunter roared

He turned and stalked to the front door

"What are you going to do?" Mye asked shaking

"I am going to get he and take her back to the mainland, and I will slaughter anyone who gets in my way, you to get ready we leave once I get back"

With that Hunter slammed the front door and ran towards the city with blistering pace.

Mye turned to Fred with tears in her eyes "We failed her"

Fred leant down and wiped the tears away "No, our job was to get her to this point and then let him take over"

"But what if he fails"

"Hunter will not fail, and I fear for anyone who tries to stop him, the city will rain blood once he his done"

Mye nodded, "I just hope he keeps her safe"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

The sun was setting which turned the air and atmosphere into a warm breezy evening. The crowds of the marketplace had disappeared and the stalls and shops closed, now the evening merchants ply there trade, pubs and places to eat began to fill with customers.

One place called 'The Shining Moon' was a very classy and expensive location for food, and only catered to the highest class of customer.

One couple sat opposite eachother, and were talking about anything that came to mind.

"Your wine sir" The waiter held a bottle in front of Helfore for him to read it. Helfore to a quick glance at nodded at the waiter who began pouring into his glass, he then gestured to April "No thank you, I'll stick with water, I'm not a wine drinker" She smiled

The waiter nodded and set the bottle on the table and walked away towards another table so they can order.

Helfore looked at April with a smile on his face as she looked around "How did you get a table here?"

Helfore chuckled "I supply this place with wine so I have a good partnership with the owner"

"Ah ok, that makes sense, how is the wine business doing?"

"Really good I must say, I'm receiving more contracts to supply more businesses and there is even talk of businesses from the Main Land being interested in partnerships aswell" He explained excitingly

April's eyes widened "That's great news, congratulations"

Helfore smiled happily "Thank you, so what about you, how's things going for you?"

"Yeah, not too bad I guess, my folks are working hard with their treasury jobs and I'm happy with life I guess"

Helfore raised an eyebrow to her "You guess?"

"Well, you ever get that feeling that your destined for more"

"Ah destiny, the unfair mistress that we all try to please, I know about destiny, remember destiny is always at work, if you're destined for more you will get there one way or another, and I can tell you right now, that you are destined for more than the life you have now"

"Do you really think so?"

Helfore smiled "I know so, your will be a beautiful bride, you could have an entire kingdom at your feet and you will realise you are more than what you think you are"

"Oh Helfore, that's really..."

April leans forward on the table towards him and he does the same

"...really sweet" She closes her eyes moves closer her lips prepared

He also closes his eyes and leans in closer, too he point that you could hardly see the space between them and then...

Helfore opens his eyes wide, fear filled them and he leant back into his chair

April opened her eyes confused and looked at Helfore

"Everything ok?" She asked curiously sitting back into her chair

"Yeah, everything's fine, umm listen thanks for coming but in sorry I have to go" And with that he shot out of his chair and ran as fast as he could down the road.

April looked confused and blinked a few time before making the decision to follow him, she shot out of her chair and like him ran down the road, as the waiter placed their food on the table to notice them both gone.

##########

Mrs Barrow sat on her chair facing the fireplace, sipping her wine glass, watching the fire burn the wood, hardly blinking, every so often she stared out of her window to look at the sun setting smiling each time as it got closer to being out of view.

She placed the glass down after finishing the remaining contents, she reached for the bottle of wine that should have been on the table aswell only to be grasping at thin air, she looked to see her wine bottle to have disappeared, but how? It never fell to the floor and she was the only one in the house, wasn't she?

"Refill Madam?"

She looked to her left to see staring directly into her eyes and essentially her soul was a pair of Emerald Green eyes, she saw the longish messy Auburn hair and the sinister smirk below the nose.

"Wh...who are you?" She asked

He stalks to the front of the chair, his gaze never leaving hers, he crouches down in front of her still smirking, he reaches out with both arms and grabs softly her hands, he feels the cold of her skin and she feels the heat of his. She waited for the axe to drop, she was looking into the eyes of the devil, she saw the dark intent in his eyes.

"My name is Huntaris Haddock, and I know what you are" He spoke softly yet the threat in his voice terrified her

He stood up straight and looked down at her "Don't move" He walked around the back of the chair and Mrs Barrow heard him pick something up off the floor before placing a covered crate down in front of her chair and he crouched back down.

As soon as the crate was near her she smelt it, due to her old age her senses were not as well attuned as they once were but the smell was recognisable, it wasn't as fresh as she would like but it smelt alluring all the same, she fought back to hold herself in her chair, but her movements did not go unnoticed by Huntaris who smirked and pulled the cover off the crate and pulled the contents out.

To her horror he held in front of her a severed head, it was of a young man with silver hair and striking features, it was covered in blood and from the smell it was pigs blood.

"Delfore, my son, w...why?" She began to cry and shake

"Because he is a message, Helfore will suffer the same fate, then you will join them. You think that I will allow you to hurt her? I will destroy anyone and anything that threatens her! You chose the wrong side, because you have chosen death and Oblivion!" He threatened and he threw Delfore's head into the fire, he pulled up a stool and placed it in front of the fireplace and sat down looking at her.

"You know your son, killed Mr Gensil? At first I didn't understand why, but then I thought about it and then it dawned on me, he knew the truth about that necklace"

Mrs Barrow looked confused "What necklace?"

Huntaris smirked "Well if you don't know then I think your son has made a huge mistake"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say, he will never guess what the engraving is, and when Astrid finds out Helfore will nit survive what's coming his way! But I'm just going to wait here if you don't mind, I think you may need some company"


	7. Chapter 7

"Helfore? What's going on? Why are you running?" April yelled as she caught up to her running date, the concerned look on his face did nothing to calm her.

"I've got a feeling something is happening at my house, I need to make sure my mother is ok"

April nodded and then continued running towards a farm on the outskirts of the town.

They passed a few fields that had few livestock grazing, most were crop farms and were thriving.

They passed a sign that lead up to one farm 'Barrow farm and vineyard', they ran up the dirt road towards a cottage to the side, they could see the light of the fireplace flickering through the window, it seemed peaceful enough but looks can be deceiving.

Helfore barged the door open with his shoulder and ran into the main room "Mother!" He screamed instinctively only got see his mother sat in her chair, facing him, eyes with worry, she was chained to the chair unable to move.

He ran over to her and looked her straight into eye "Are you ok?"

She whispered in his ear "It's over, he's here"

Helfore stood up in panic and turned around to face April who was standing behind him but his attention now wasn't on her, it was on the man behind her, leaning against the wall.

##########

"Lovely Evening isn't it?" A nasally but intimidating voice sounded from behind April, and she turned to see a face she recognised

"Hunter?" She questioned

"Ah yes M'Lady, I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your evening however there is a small problem"

She raided an eyebrow at him "And what is that exactly?"

"Them" He nodded towards Helfore and his mother, April felt cold air brush the back of her neck, and then suddenly Hunter lunged tackling Helfore

April screamed and ran to the edge of the room and watched on as the two men fought viciously.

After tackling Helfore began to mercilessly punch Helfore in the face, there seemed to be no holding back on the punches, one after another they didn't seem to stop.

Helfore used his weight and flipped him and Hunter so know he had the advantage and he began rain punches down onto Hunter with just as much aggression, Helfore latched onto Hunter's throat with both hands "You should have never got in our way!" He whispered into Hunter's ear

Hunter shot his elbow straight in Helfore's cheek, send him flying off him and to the floor.

Both men got up and Helfore reached into a nearby barrel and pulled a steel sword and iron war axe out and looked at Hunter with murderous intent

Hunter reached behind his back with left hand and pulled out a slightly curved blade, and then reaches to his right thigh to grab a metal baton which he pulls in front of him.

Helfore looks at Hunter confused "Seriously that's what you're going with?"

Hunter smirks at him and presses a button on the baton which unleashes a bladed out of the end pointed at Helfore "Now I'm serious"

Helfore rushes at him swinging the sword and axe without any care, and Hunter first evades the axe and then blocks the sword with his own.

He attempts again this time with more control, his axe is blocked but his sword swings down catching Hunter down the left side of his face with a slight touch.

Hunter kicks Helfore in the stomach sending him backwards, Helfore looks at him and notices that the face that was smiling at him now has bloodied cut down his left eye, he is baring his teeth and growling low, Helfore as now realises his mistake he has angered an animal, he needs to kill him before he is the one gets killed.

Helfore again lunges at Hunter who swings his sword and connects with Helfore's shattering it.

Helfore looks on in shock as fragments of his sword hits the ground, he looks at Hunter's sword and it was barely scratched.

He backs away, throws down his axe and gets onto his knees "Please, I beg you, spare me and my mother and we will leave and never return"

Hunter was having none of it, he stalked Helfore, teeth bared, eyes enraged, he was about the lift his sword for a final blow until he felt two hands on his chest stopping him, he looked and emerald eyes meet sapphire ones.

April stopped him, tears forming in her eyes "Please stop, what ever issue you have with him you have more than issued out your revenge, please leave him, he's a good man"

Hunter was shocked "What do you mean he's a good man, if only you knew"

"I do know, I know that Helfore is really sweet and caring, he even bought me this necklace!" April showed the Necklace that she was gifted.

"That's right, please me and April were enjoying a wonderful evening, and I spent good coin on that necklace" Helfore stated as he rose to his feet, April turned around nodded at Helfore and began walking to him.

Hunter smiled with victory "Ah that necklace, it's a real beauty, it looks very expensive, I mean I bet you even made more special by getting it engraved"

April turned her head to look at Hunter "Oh he did"

Hunter looked at Helfore whose eyes went wide with shock but returned them to normal as soon as April turned her gaze onto him

"Well that's sweet, tell me what did you get engraved on it"

"I..uh..well..I bought it for April so it says her name"

April smiled brightly "Aww that is really sweet of you"

"And complete shit"

April turned around "How dare you, just because your jealous and vindictive of Helfore does that give you the right to make outlandish claims" She screamed, and Helfore grinned.

"Open the locket"

"Wh...why"

"Just open it M'Lady"

April nervously opened the locket and gasped bringing her hand to her mouth

"What does it say?" Helfore asked panicking

"It's say 'I will protect you M'Lady' and not my name" April's voice was soft

"You lied to me, you used this to get to me, why?" April screamed at Helfore whilst backing up toward Hunter

Helfore lowered his head in defeat

"ANSWER ME!" April yelled as back touched Hunter's chest and he brought a hand to her arm, slowly guiding her to his side

Helfore slowly raised his head to reveal glowing orange eyes and a grin that bared two larger canines, April gasped in horror "What are you?"

"This is who I really am, a Supreme Vampire!"

Hunter's face turned to aggression and April continued to be in shock

"Now since you won't come willingly, I will take you by force, as I like to Come with us, or Go with Death"

Helfore dived toward April with intense force and speed but he was stopped by Hunter tackled Helfore to the ground but was forcefully pushed off into the ceiling of the cottage

Helfore began stalking April but again was stopped as Hunter barged him into the stone wall and began to viciously punch him in the face

Hunter held Helfore's face "You! You're the one who turned my friend, my only human friend! Now this is no longer just about protection it's also personal!"

Hunter began with the vicious punches again

Helfore moved out the way quickly whilst Hunter launched more punches and as he punched the wall it drove holes into the stonework which shocked April.

Helfore grabbed Hunter and threw him against the wall, he then stood on Hunter's throat forcing it down choking him

As Hunter struggled it brought Helfore more delight "Ready mother?" He asked

April looked around and saw Mrs Barrow unchained and out of her chair, the chains had been broken and now she was walking toward the two fighters

She turned over a wooden stool, to which Helfore grabbed Hunter and placed him over the stool so he neck was introduced the edge and he was facing the floor.

April the realised, they were going to behead him in front of her and she felt powerless "Please don't, please stop!" She pleaded but the never responded

Helfore held Hunter down ensuring he could not escape, Mrs Barrow picked up the axe from the earlier fight and lined the blade up with Hunter's neck

She lifted it up smiling as she did, Helfore awaited the drop with glee, but it never came all that was heard was a slice of blade piercing flesh but if never came from Hunter

Helfore looked and saw the tip of the blade coming from the stomach of his mother, her face was in shock, she dropped the axe to the side and Helfore saw the culprit

##########

April only had one thought in mind as she launched the blade forward and that was "This is the right thing"

Mrs Barrow feel with thud and was unmoving and April looked up

April now looked eye to eye with Helfore who stood up from his position, deadly silence filled the room, he began walking towards her, eyes psychotic, April backed away fearing the end

April tripped and feel backwards to the wooden floor, she was still facing and enraged Helfore, she crawled away slowly but he caught her a stood over her.

He bared his fangs and launched to her but he was instead thrown to the wall of the fireplace with impressive force so much so it stunned him, Helfore looked on still stunned as he saw Hunter lunge at him fist balled

Multiple punches later a heavily bloodied Helfore sat against the wall powerless "Just kill me"

Hunter stood over him and grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt "Oh I will, but as I said before, this is personal" Hunter growled and dread filled Helfore's eyes

Hunter dropped Helfore in front of the open fire and Helfore sat up "Please" He begged

Hunter looked at April "Look away" He told her and she did and covered her ears as a precaution

Hunter turned to Helfore who was still begging, Hunter kicked Helfore hard into the chest causing fly backwards and his head to fall back into the fire

Helfore screamed in pain and Hunter held his foot on his chest keeping down.

After only a few agonising moments the screaming stopped and Hunter took his foot off Helfore's chest.

Hunter walled around to pick up his Blade and Sword and sheathed them, he the walked to April and helped her up

She looked at him and saw cuts and blood on his face, but could not see the cut on his eye.

"Wait outside" He said and she nodded and did as he said

Hunter walked to the fireplace and picked up a burning log, carrying it without care for the heat He walked to front door before throwing it to the left and onto a liquid trail

Hunter walked out and guided April down the road "Let's get you home"

April looked back to see the cottage engulfed in flames and then to Hunter who was expressionless


End file.
